


You cant hide, you too big

by lokitoph



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Reborn), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitoph/pseuds/lokitoph
Summary: Reborn mind interesting place. Scary at times. But interesting. Can surprise even him apparently.Also he asshole. He know that, Leon know that, Arcobaleno know that.He’s not sure why is that surprising for anyone at all.





	You cant hide, you too big

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost boys like me are free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582308) by [Foxtron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtron/pseuds/Foxtron). 



> I was reading that amazing work about Skull - Run, Run As Fast As You Can by  
> Foxtron  
> My story sort of go AU from there. Reborn reaction.  
> This fic just... happened.  
> Fair warning, its my first time on english. 
> 
> Also Skull not here. He free, and happy, and under delusion that no one will find him.

Reborn has no control over his dreams.

It's overwhelming pressure of cloud flame and desperate, pissed off eyes, and heart piercing _pain. Bonds breaking pain everywhere_. Not that with waking up that disappears, but its not that sharp anymore. 

It's been two weeks already, for Christ sakes.  He know that little fact even in his dreams.

He remember how it happened that night when Skull finally have enough and pushed back.

Further than expected. Further than was healthy or sane or _possible_.

But his mind playing with him, it changes details, offers possibilities of things ending different.

Not with Skull staying. Never with Skull staying.

That more than anything push him to realization that cloud was right to break their bonds. They weren't  formed naturally. And they were too wrong footed by Luce ( ~~she was strong , almost strong enough to really attract him as a sky as well as a woman~~ ). All that Arcobaleno stuff make them ~~cling~~ close to each other after curse without really wanting being close, feeling closure or even liking each other. There was no choice, and that hurt, and drove everyone mad, but must been so much worse for Skull. Not that they were thinking about him being cloud at the time. Or about each other pain at all, they barely managed not drown in their own.

But it still means something. Him being cloud says  some basic and important things about Skull that they should've know better than ignore. Just brushing that off, telling themselves it doesn't matter, because he not typical cloud was mistake.

Clouds stirring other to actions. Shape of theirs depends on closeness and perspective of the lookers and usually not something clouds have control. Or even care about.

Clouds second rarest element. Strongest element.

They prefer being slightly apart from people, even their own people.

They should've know better. Reborn should've know better.

~~He Just made it so very easy to push him.~~

It is not excuse. He does not need excuse.

And Reborn does not feel guilty.

If he was a better man he might have, but there are good chance he would've been dead. Long, long time ago.

It's actually amaze him - finding guilt on other ex Arcobaleno faces. He does not recognize it right away, but than he does and _oh_ , it's cute.

He barely manages not to say that aloud.

They angry at him enough as it is.

In addition, Reborn not exactly in right mood to aggravate situation. He almost killed several of them with his bare hands, and _its so easy, he almost forgot, how he even managed that?! He killed so many people before by accident just not holding his flame tight enough._

_Like when he's wounded, in pain, and not in control._

_When did that happened last time, again?_

_Yes, it did not work on Skull, but he is strongest cloud and being immortal does not actually seems that impossible. It might work on others. He does not want kill **any** of them by accident._

Considering they still together and in one house with Aria everything tense and frankly awful.

Leon still... somewhere.

With Leon death not so gruesome or intimate. Нe misses chameleon.

With him, death can be clean, precise and even playful. And Reborn can be warm instead blazing and scorching. If he wants of course.

However, Leon pouting. Or looking for Skull.

Other ex Arcobaleno pouting too. And pointedly not looking for Skull.

They think its his fault that cloud decision to leave lead to Skull breaking all his bounds. Not that they wrong exactly. However, they never cared before about how he treated Skull, and was not that much better themselves. And they suddenly care now?  Seriously?

Yes pain as motivation works. It does make people think things through. But that’s also ridiculous to look back and start whining and pushing blame around about something that always seemed ok, and then suddenly turned out not ok at all.

Is he supposed offer some explanation that change absolutely nothing? Or tell them he sees how wrong he was and how **extremely** sorry now?!

Unlikely.

Especially since he kind of wants get away from them all, and break his own bonds too.

It's _not impossible_ later to make a new bonds with same people. Highly unlikely, painful and takes a lot effort from all parts, but not impossible at all.

However, it would be something worth keeping if they come back together again.

Certainly better than what they have now.

It goes without saying that they will bound with each other first, and find sky later. If that even works. They will never trust any sky, or their own judgment with sky one on one.

It also goes without saying that Aria will never allow that.

It is not her business. However, she is sky. She will think that it is.

She annoys him more than attracts lately. Reborn does not feel trapped like Skull, but bound between them feels weak. Much weaker than with others, weaker than with Luce that betrayed them. ~~But had good intention, and was close to them.~~  

Its not supposed to be that way.

And is it really something worthy keeping if Skull dissolved much stronger bounds?

Reborn did not even meet sky that attracts him other than Tsuna. And he did not think about Tsuna for weeks and did not plan anything other than visit few times next year or something last time when he did see  him. He still too young.

Being together does not actually make ex Arcobaleno happier or  more calm and harmony clearly does not work without cloud.

And it certainly didn't  work on him, sinse Skull decided  running away was good idea.

They get used to each other long time ago.

This is  not always good thing.

Aria like wrong puzzle piece with them, beyond fact she has strong flame. But at the same time, are any of them fitting each other? 

And Reborn does not just want one up Skull by breaking everything too. He wants stop feeling like he have some role of enforcer or tiran inside their group, and they won’t see him any other way.  And everything he does goes in little box in their heads named "Reborn being Reborn, its first and last warning".

He is human being.

Reborn never really minded before. But he always  did have  cloud that stayed  between him and everyone else and shielded them from him being too rough by catching Reborn attention first. And Skull distracted him from being too bored by giving easy target. And likely others did not stage revolt against him because he made it clear it would be really humiliating.

Skull was so _sure_ Reborn planned bully him back into house... and sounded like **_he_** was in pain.

You don't know what you have until you lose that.

Habits like that not a good thing.

It makes you depend on others and helpless when they not around.

They did not know how handle Reborn when he truly murderous.

He did not know how handle them without fucking killing them. By accident.

He is not sure he ever was that murderous without actually killing anyone.

And why they even staying?

Oh, right, Aria strong sky. Not strong enough, obviously, but is there anyone strong enough?

Why are they even still hoping?

Day after day everything tense and frankly awful.

At least his dreams interesting.

They frustrating and can be wrong side of bloodthirsty, but also can be a right side of it, when violence just spicing things up.      

In any case, it is like breath of fresh air.

Cloud flames so intense that he's own does not feel like strongest and barely provide enough to stand his own ground.

He was taken by surprise, but still… Skull not even trying to hurt him or do anything with his flames.

It just there. 

That leaves lasting impressions.

Reborn nearly chokes when Skull releases them fully first time.

After so many years knowing each other.

He really should've know better.

Cloud finally had enough and tearing apart **_everything_**.

Its chaos.

He unable do anything to stop him. He really tries.

«You can go suck a dick”

And Reborn on his knees already.

How convenient. And he re-e-aly does not mind.

That night stays burned  into his mind, and there is no chance on  forgetting details. Not that he wants to forget.

Even hand in his hair.

Especially that damn hand… touch was easy and nice and almost gentle.

Punch in face makes more sense. Or bullet.

Skull had chance to end him. And cloud hated him and was afraid of him and it still strange after all this time how he never makes sense.

Funny how now he **_almost_** does, and its even worse.

Then he speaks.

Calm, without mocking or ire, practically complimenting, and all while firmly keeping Reborn on his knees.

These parts does not change from dream to dream and always present.

Just like part with Skull leaving.

It shakes him, it makes him wonder, makes him want something more. Something real.

Its frustrating beyond words that’s what it is.

How hand more often than not tugging his head closer to Skull, not up.

How cloud keeps honestly praising him, barely heard through wild beat of his own heart, that terrible pain, and heady purple flames.

How Reborn on his knees and utterly powerless, and Skull kind in that moment. Always kind.

He dreams of  sex and fighting, and blood, but the bits that really turns him on and leave wanting, its bits that he seen with his own eyes.

Sometimes dreams starts vicious, angry, they tearing each other apart, but ending up in bed covered by blood still feels right.

Sometimes they smile and kiss, and fuck, but then mood changes, insults start flying and all over too soon.

Skull kills him several times. And Reborn tries  to kill him.

Only cloud does not stays dead, thankfully. And really, Reborn does not want succeed.  Or die.

Its just dreams.

His own death… unpredictable and with cloud flames so strong it comes insultingly easy. Obviously mostly by accident.

He still Skull.

No, Reborn dreams not boring at all.

They warning and teasing in one. They delicious.

Its pity good mood does not last past breakfast, or even just waking up.

At least until night when Leon returns, wakes him up and they immediately get really busy.

Later he stays hidden on him, tired even after feeding on sun flame that could heal several serious wounds. Or kill ten times more people.

Lot of things goes without saying, but some he really need to say.

«Is any of you actually wants Aria as their sky? Or you just resigned like I was?"

It's not what they expecting before morning coffee. For them of course.

Reborn holding cup №6 and full of energy.

His smile sharp and dangerous and nothing hides unpleasant glint in his eyes.

That decision not something he can order or demand. But its something  that will work.

And really what more needs to be said if they care more about cloud leaving, than new sky hurrying with bodyguards last night because of new emergency in Giglio Nero business... something with explosive this time. Leon was really-really tired.

Nothing harmful. Just loud.

Giglio Nero have a lot problem like that lately.

Reborn suspected that several previous staged beforehand by Viper, and few more created Triads that (how shocking!) were not stopped by Fon.

Sort of intervention. Nothing really harmful.

Lal and Colonello  focus was on each other, they did not need breathing space that much. They actually left house several times for day or two, contacting CEDEF and Mafia land where they still  worked. Their return was predictable. Aria strong. And rains... reliable.

Verde focus was elsewhere too, he did not mind Aria, but did not plan leaving his experiments for more than breakfast and maybe dinner, and agrees even on that only after sky bribes him.

Reborn wanted for this to work.

Aria being their sky  should've  worked.

Cloud just  made it so very easy to push him, that they all shamelessly did exactly that, until he finally  snapped and burned bridges.

It's for the best if Aria sky make him feel trapped. She just not enough for him.  For any of them. Others resigned already with never finding sky big enough. Its just so easy to play pretend with her.

But Skull cloud. He ripped everything that was forced on him. That he destroyed bonds with them, not only with Aria **hurt**. And spoke loudly on how wrong and forced these bonds were to him. His screeching was telling too.

They are world strongest and they could break everything and build again without that still bitter aftertaste Luce betrayal and years being unwillingly forced together.

There is way reconnect to each other later, **_if_** they want.

But it should  depend on them. It should be their decision.

He leaves with warning of destroying his bonds this weekend. They too should schedule it and warn each other to avoid unnecessary risk and pain, and for the purity of the experiment of course.

Not here, because Aria would be upset. And maybe they should let her start from destroying her bonds. Simple courtesy. When they would be far enough from her displeasure, even if she say «no», she would not be able to stop them.

Nothing says they could not reconnect with her later too.

Or maybe they want to stay. Its their decision.

He tells more than he planned, he implies more than he planned too.

He leaves knowing it could be the end, despite his words. 

-*-*-*-

Changing several cars and countries, Reborn becomes more… himself. He is in hunting mood. 

Aria sky flames and bonds barely exist.

There is a cloud to catch up with after all. Reborn only need free himself from all Arcobaleno stuff first.

He have this feeling that Skull right now **_hates_** crowding of any kind.

But if there is no place he could be dragged back, it alleviate tension.

And of course Reborn need to find way look not very threatening.

Or Skull will run again.

Two birds with one stone.

"What do you think, Leon, he would refuse to do a me little favor? I even offer not to tell others where he is in exchange. Not that I planned to share.

Leon doubts him, and have good reasons for that.

However, it is a little rude to change in toy motorbike with big «fuck you, sun, for leaving scars» sign in a middle of conversation.

"I cant multiply my flame like cloud. And it could take lot of energy and time to break bonds with others. I would be vulnerable. Who else but old _friend_ …"

Sound of claxon reminds Skull voice. Only without words. Pure fury.

I don't think that word means what you think it means! -  neon red letters appears.

Very funny.

In addition, big soulful never worked on chameleon. Even in cursed body.

Damn.

Leon laughing somewhere deep inside, Reborn knows this, just couldn't prove.

On the other hand, motorbike looks like one Skull drove last time.

Its more or less healthy way express his feelings.

Murder better of course.

"Maybe some armed idiots help with right mood? He was very cloudy, its a good present for a cloud, right? Like a chew toy... "

 


End file.
